


lay back

by helicases



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Low key body worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/pseuds/helicases
Summary: "You don't have to be in control all the time — you can't. That doesn't mean you're not doing your best for us. That shouldn't mean you're not doing your best for yourself either. You trust us and we trust you. You work so hard. So what if there are things that happen that are out of your control? We’re a team, we’ll weather it together."Sometimes Junhee needs to be reminded that he's allowed to take a break.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: to be a hero fest - a.c.e fic fest round 1





	lay back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #55: Junhee is the leader but he'd like someone else to be in charge of him for once.
> 
> Thank you to: my beta, my friends (beta included — you know this) who listened to me as I tried to figure out logistics and how words worked, and to the fest mod and the prompter for giving me the extra motivation I needed to write this.

Park Junhee is on edge and has been for a while now. Sehyoon can't pinpoint exactly what brought this stretch of anxiety on, but he can see it seeping out from behind Junhee’s carefully constructed A.C.E Leader and Performer Jun Walls. He can also see Junhee frantically trying to board those walls up despite how, as the day wears on, it becomes increasingly difficult. The figurative planks of wood are splintering in his hands and they will do no good against whatever storm is brewing. Still, he tries. 

Junhee only settles down once they're back home, and even then, “settles down” is a generous way to describe how he flits around by the door and then around the sofa. Sehyoon putters around for a bit until Junhee drops heavily onto the sofa, tucking a few items into his pockets before he sits down as well. Sehyoon thought he'd telegraphed his motions enough, made enough noise in his approach, but he still startles Junhee. 

Sehyoon waits for Junhee’s breathing to settle before saying anything. “You okay?” he asks, even though he knows the answer he'll get and how it won't match the truth. 

“Fine,” Junhee says, as expected, before shuffling around in his seat so he can lean into Sehyoon's shoulder. 

The lean suggests comfort and calm, but the line of Junhee’s back shows that he's still tense, holding himself taut like a string stretched too tight across a bow. Sehyoon slowly brings up a hand to card through his hair and — there — the first part of the wall starts to give. It's a start and Sehyoon will take it. He waits quietly, and minutes pass before either of them makes a sound. 

Junhee turns and presses his face into Sehyoon's arm. “Not fine,” he admits into the fabric of Sehyoon's sweater. 

Sehyoon hums, determined to wait this out, and thankfully he doesn't have to wait long. Junhee shifts again and leans more heavily into his side.

“There's just so much,” Junhee says, voice muffled. Sehyoon hums and resumes stroking his hair, waiting for Junhee to elaborate. “I don't — there's so much to do and to keep track of. There's so much pressure. What if the fans don't like our next comeback? What if the company waited too long? What if our choreography isn't good enough, or we can't perform it well?”

Sehyoon’s hand stills and Junhee pushes back into his palm with a soft noise of protest. “Some of those things are out of your control,” he says, and Junhee wilts.

“But I have to try,” Junhee says, voice smaller than before. 

“You are.”

“I'm not. How am I supposed to be a good leader to all of you if I'm like this? How am I supposed to take care of you if I don't have things under control?”

This might be worse than Sehyoon expected. He doesn't have the same weight on his shoulders, but he can see the way it presses down on Junhee, and on his friends who are leaders of their respective groups. The way Junhee carries the weight is both one of the reasons Sehyoon admires him and one of the reasons he worries. It's one of the reasons he goes for bicycle rides at night to sit and think, all set to a soft soundtrack. He knows he's not the only one of them who tries to help where they can, whether they do it outright or try to help in small ways so Junhee almost doesn't notice it's happening. But Sehyoon also thinks there are other ways to help that — hopefully, at least for now, unless they all sit down to talk about it first — Donghun, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan aren't trying. 

“You already do so much,” Sehyoon says slowly. 

“But is it enough?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“Do you trust me?” Sehyoon asks. 

Junhee huffs, indignant. “Yes.”

“Then yes, I know. You don't have to be in control all the time — you can't. That doesn't mean you're not doing your best for us. That shouldn't mean you're not doing your best for yourself either. You trust us and we trust you. You work so hard. So what if there are things that happen that are out of your control? We’re a team, we’ll weather it together,” Sehyoon says. 

“But —”

“It's okay.”

“I — I can't.”

“It's okay,” Sehyoon repeats, watching carefully as Junhee sits back, rubbing a hand across his face. “How can I help?”

“I don't know,” Junhee admits. 

Sehyoon can help with writing, with choreography and logistics. He can help fix Junhee’s windswept hair when they're out busking, or he can touch up his makeup with gentle fingers. He can also help Junhee take a step back, but only if he lets him. 

“I'm not saying you can't do it on your own. I know there's so much you can do, so much you've been challenged to do. You don't have to do it alone though. You don't always have to have everything under control. You could let people — you could let  _ me _ help, but only if you want to.”

“What if I don't know how?”

“Then we try together.”

Junhee folds his hands together in his lap, turned so he's facing Sehyoon on their sofa. His expression is unreadable, but he doesn't shy away when Sehyoon reaches out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He nods once and Sehyoon slides his hand back around to rest at the back of his neck. He rubs his thumb over the short hairs there and feels Junhee suppress a shiver. 

“Can I help you?” Sehyoon asks, voice just above a whisper. 

“I don't know, can you?” Junhee counters, a little shaky. 

“Only if you let me.”

There's a beat, then two, and then Sehyoon drops both hands to Junhee’s waist and pulls, pleased when he goes easily. There's a moment where he almost tips over, but Sehyoon spreads a hand low on Junhee’s back to support him as he swings a leg over to settle on Sehyoon’s lap. 

“Don't laugh at me,” Junhee scolds, but his words hold no heat. 

“Too late,” Sehyoon smiles. 

“I thought you were helping,” Junhee says, pouting, and Sehyoon is struck with the urge to kiss him. 

“Can I?” he asks instead. 

“We'll see.”

“Or,” Sehyoon starts, and wiggles a little to free an item from his pocket. “We won't, exactly?” He holds out a scrap of fabric, thin and familiar and with lace detailing, something that was used at a fansign for photos. 

“Oh.” 

“Do you want to take a break now?” Sehyoon asks, tipping his chin up to study Junhee’s expression. He’s still closed off, but his eyes have darkened, switching between focusing on the blindfold and Sehyoon’s face. 

“Would it help?” 

Junhee swallows and shrugs, more a jerk of his shoulders than a full movement. 

“Junhee-ya, I need to know. Please.”

“I trust you,” Junhee whispers, and that works for him. 

He ties the blindfold loosely, carefully, brushing Junhee’s hair out of the way so he's as comfortable as possible. The fabric is almost sheer, even folded over, so Junhee’s vision isn't completely obscured. Sehyoon swipes gentle fingers over the crests of his cheekbones, the cut of his jaw. Drums them lightly against his collarbone. He presses the tip of a finger to Junhee’s lips, which part on a sigh. 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Junhee asks, impatient but breathless, and Sehyoon laughs. 

“There you are,” he says. He is quick to comply, but just for one chaste kiss, square on Junhee's lips. He lifts Junhee's arms and lets him loop them around his neck for stability. 

Sehyoon cups his face in his hands, reverent, and ghosts his lips over Junhee’s forehead, his brow, his cheeks, the very tip of his nose where the blindfold isn't in the way. He presses his lips to the corner of Junhee’s jaw and smiles when he feels Junhee’s arms flex where they're loosely draped over his shoulders. Sehyoon continues, pressing close-mouthed kisses along the underside of his jaw. Junhee shivers when his lips brush the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He melts when Sehyoon kisses a pulse point. 

See the thing is, they've done this before. Not this exactly, but they've definitely kissed. Sehyoon knows how Junhee’s hands feel gripping his thighs and pushing his shirt up as they try to pull each other closer. There hasn't been time for much more, especially with their schedules and practice and the presence of other people in their dorm. 

Donghun had taken one look at Junhee this morning and pulled Sehyoon aside. “I'm taking Byeongkwan and Channie out today, okay?” he said, and he'd pinched Sehyoon’s cheek sharply when he raised an eyebrow, questioning. “Fix it. Or try. We’ll be out.”

Sehyoon isn't sure how long the three of them will be gone, but he slides both hands down Junhee’s back, smooths them under his thighs, and then lifts. 

“Shit,” Junhee hisses, arms tightening around his neck. 

“Sorry, let's go,” Sehyoon laughs, carrying him toward his room. 

“It's fine, it was just unexpected,” Junhee says, and as he relaxes, Sehyoon takes the opportunity to — gently, carefully — toss him onto the bed. “Asshole.”

“Sorry,” Sehyoon grins. He locks the door behind them and has barely turned back when Junhee speaks up again. 

“Are you just going to leave me here?” 

“I could. Is that what you want?” Sehyoon asks. 

Junhee bites his lip and crosses his arms over his chest. He should look ridiculous, but he doesn't. Sehyoon steps closer to the bed and places a hand over Junhee's ankle. 

“Is it?”

“Are you going to come here or not?”

“Junhee.”

“No,” he sighs. “No, I don't want you to go.”

Sehyoon takes his cue and clambers onto the bed, careful not to jostle Junhee too much. One arm, he braces on the bed, next to Junhee, and the other he raises to cup the side of Junhee's face in his hand. 

“Good?” he asks, and Junhee huffs out a laugh. 

“Could be better,” he says, so Sehyoon closes the gap between them. 

This kiss is sweet, but it takes very little to coax Junhee's mouth open. His hand comes up to clutch at Sehyoon's wrist briefly, before sliding up his arm to grip his shoulder. Sehyoon presses in deeper, relishing his choked off groan and the way Junhee's fingers flex around his shoulder. He scrapes his teeth over Junhee's lower lip and draws back, pleased to see he's not the only one left panting. Junhee is stunning on a good day, subtly radiant on others, but the stark contrast between the flush across his cheeks and the dark lace covering his eyes is really something. 

Junhee slides his hand down to palm Sehyoon's waist. “Why'd you stop?” he asks after clearing his throat. 

Sehyoon ducks his head down to press another kiss against his neck and Junhee shivers beneath him. “I've got you, don't worry,” Sehyoon says against the skin of his throat. 

He sits up, twisting to catch Junhee's hand as it falls from his waist, and draws their joined hands up to press a kiss to his knuckles. Sehyoon smooths his other hand down, in a long line from the base of Junhee's throat to his navel, flattening his palm at the end of the line. 

“Can you hold still for me?” Sehyoon asks, untangling their fingers and pressing Junhee's hand down onto the mattress. 

“Maybe,” Junhee says, and Sehyoon lets go. 

“Please?” Sehyoon drums his fingers against Junhee's stomach. 

Junhee curls both his hands into fists — now no longer touching or reaching for Sehyoon — and slowly relaxes them against the sheets. “I'll try,” he says evenly, “if — only if you'll make it worth my while.”

“I'll try,” Sehyoon parrots back, sweetly. 

He's thankful Junhee went for a button down shirt today, partly for the way it drapes over his frame and partly for how much easier it will be to undress him without risking a disturbance of the blindfold. Sehyoon slips one hand beneath Junhee's neck and the other under his back for support before pulling him up. 

Junhee goes easily once it's clear Sehyoon wants him seated upright, but he still complains. “You could have asked.”

“I'm  _ helping _ ,” Sehyoon says. 

“ _ Helping _ ,” Junhee mimics, but the word twists off into a gasp as Sehyoon dips his head to latch his mouth onto an exposed collarbone. “Okay, definitely helping,” he squeaks, and Sehyoon laughs against his skin. 

“Up, up,” Sehyoon says, and they make an awkward shuffle toward the foot of the bed so Junhee can brace his feet on the ground. Sehyoon slides off the bed and onto his knees, slipping between Junhee's legs for easier access. Then he gets to work. 

He unfastens the buttons slowly, taking time to press open mouthed kisses against every new stretch of revealed skin. Junhee remains still as requested, except for the way his chest starts heaving when Sehyoon reaches the halfway point on his shirt.

“Problem?” Sehyoon asks, pausing, breath ghosting over Junhee's abdomen. 

“Slow,” Junhee says through gritted teeth, hands already fisted in the sheets by his knees. 

“Slower?” Sehyoon grins, and Junhee tips his head back and groans. “Fine.”

He undoes the rest of the buttons and pushes the shirt off, smoothing his hands down Junhee's shoulders. He lets Junhee pull his arms out of the sleeves by himself and then gets up to put the shirt away. Sehyoon smiles when Junhee lists forward as he steps back. 

“Where are you going?” Junhee asks, tone just this side of a whine, sheets wrinkling beneath his hands. 

“Not far,” Sehyoon says, and Junhee turns toward the sound of his voice. “Relax, please.” 

He can't help but tip Junhee's chin up for a kiss when he steps back up between his legs, and Junhee sighs into it. Sehyoon slides his hands down to Junhee's chest, and when he pushes lightly, Junhee pushes back. 

“Lay back,” Sehyoon says, soft, and that's enough to quell his resistance. 

Sehyoon makes quick work of Junhee's belt, partly as a reward and partly because the way Junhee’s hips twitch upward when he starts to tug the belt free is deeply satisfying. The button goes next, dragging a low noise out from the back of Junhee’s throat. Sehyoon traces a finger slowly along the waistband of his pants and watches as goosebumps rise in his wake. When he reaches the end of his path, he lets it trail off, drawing his hand back and waiting.

To his credit, Junhee shows no signs of a reaction for an entire minute. Sehyoon reaches out, palm open over one of his thighs, and Junhee lifts his head as if to try to see where he went. Sehyoon laughs at the cute twist of Junhee’s pout and finally touches him again.

Junhee’s head drops back with a thunk. “I thought you left,” he admits. Sehyoon doesn’t have to look to know that he’s smiling, but he does anyway.

“I’m here,” he says, reaching over to draw Junhee’s zipper down in one quick motion. He presses the heel of his palm to Junhee’s hardening cock to offer a little relief, but quickly removes it in favor of freeing Junhee from his pants. Sehyoon must hesitate for too long, because Junhee’s next words come out considerably louder than his last. 

“I swear if you take your time folding those up neatly when you know we need to put them in the wash at some point anyway, I will scream.” Sehyoon opens his mouth to respond, but Junhee cuts him off. “And not in a fun way!”

“Noted,” Sehyoon laughs, sinking to his knees once more. He rolls up Junhee’s pants, tosses them onto a chair in the corner, and settles a hand over one of Junhee’s knees.

“Finally,” he sighs, exasperated, but he has helpfully wiggled his way even closer to the edge of the bed.

“Finally,” Sehyoon repeats teasingly, squeezing his knee. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“I’m  _ trying _ .”

Sehyoon presses a kiss to the inside of one knee and slides his other hand further up Junhee’s leg to brace himself. He alternates sides, kissing a path along the soft skin of his inner thighs. By the time his hands and mouth and teeth reach Junhee’s hips, Sehyoon can feel a faint tremor beneath his hands. He nips at Junhee’s thigh, right over the fresh bloom of a hickey, and is rewarded with a full-body shudder. He presses a kiss to the base of his cock, outline visible and straining against the fabric, and Junhee gasps.

“Thank you,” Sehyoon says, and he rises up to pull down his underwear and toss it aside. Junhee helps, lifting his hips impatiently as Sehyoon tugs the fabric down. His cock springs free, flushed and already leaking at the tip, and Sehyoon’s mouth waters.

“Still good?” Sehyoon asks, reaching for one of the condom packets he'd brought with him.

“Great,” Junhee manages, tensing up as he hears the packet tear open.

Sehyoon takes advantage of the uncertainty the blindfold affords him and surges up, hands coming down to hold Junhee’s hips in place, and knee propped up on the bed next to Junhee for leverage. He leans in and swipes his tongue across one of his nipples without further preamble, and Junhee arches his back prettily. He can’t go far with Sehyoon’s hands holding him down, and a high whine escapes before he can bite his lip to stay quiet. Sehyoon gives equal attention to both sides of his chest before kissing his way down his torso. He slides back off the bed and onto his knees before taking Junhee in hand. Sehyoon strokes him half a dozen times, rolls the condom on, and then takes Junhee into his mouth as far as he can go. Junhee’s hips jerk up, but Sehyoon is prepared, pushing down so Junhee can’t quite thrust into his mouth. There will be time for that later, maybe if Junhee asks to remove the blindfold so he can see what he’s doing.

“Fuck,” Junhee says from somewhere above him, and Sehyoon is inclined to agree. 

He bobs his head a couple of times and then pulls off with a pop. Sehyoon moves one hand to lay flat and low on Junhee’s stomach and brings the other down to cup his balls briefly. He licks a stripe up the underside of Junhee’s cock and Junhee moans, low and broken. Sehyoon presses open mouthed kisses back down his shaft before wrapping one hand around the base and rising to take the rest into his mouth. He scratches lightly at Junhee's stomach in warning when he tries to buck up, not keen on choking right now. Instead, Sehyoon goes slow, as if they have all the time in the world. When he swirls his tongue around the tip, hand twisting on the upstroke, Junhee quakes. 

“You — you don't have to be so — ah,  _ fuck _ — so gentle,” Junhee says, straining up against Sehyoon’s grip. 

Sehyoon pulls back again and takes in the visual before him. Junhee is flushed from his face all the way down, fingers twisted in the sheets on either side of his body. He’s practically glowing, glaring down toward the edge of the bed. Sehyoon smiles fondly even though Junhee can't see his expression. 

“I know,” he says. “But if it's okay with you, I'd like to be.”

Junhee groans and brings his hands up to scrub them through his hair, careful not to dislodge the blindfold. He's quiet for a few beats, but still Sehyoon waits. He'd wait forever if he had to, even if he really wants to get his mouth back on him. 

“Fine,” he says, and Sehyoon leans in again, determined to make it so. 

Sehyoon brings Junhee to the edge twice with a combination of hands and a warm mouth. The third time, as Junhee starts to cry out in frustration, Sehyoon swallows him down instead of pulling off. He presses the flat of his tongue beneath the head of his cock and that's enough to send Junhee over the edge, back arching in a beautiful angle as he comes. He strokes him through his orgasm until Junhee tries to turn away, oversensitive, and then he carefully removes the condom, ties it off, and tosses it into the bin by the desk. He’ll have to take the trash out later, but it's worth the extra trip. 

“Come up here,” Junhee pleads, reaching out with both hands, and Sehyoon is quick to comply. 

He crawls up the bed and drops a kiss or three onto Junhee's waiting mouth. As he pulls back, he notices faint tear tracks on his face, and something in Sehyoon's chest seizes. 

“Baby, are you okay?” he asks softly, brushing away the traces of tears on his face. 

“Yeah,” Junhee says, voice watery. “Can I take this off?”

“Of course,” Sehyoon says, tugging Junhee up into a seated position and untying the blindfold. 

Junhee's eyes are puffy but clear, tears still sparkling at the corners of his eyes. Sehyoon leans in and pecks his cheek before brushing the tears away. 

Junhee's laugh is wet. “I can't believe you're still fully dressed and I'm physically and emotionally naked.”

“We can fix that,” Sehyoon offers, and Junhee laughs again. 

“Kiss me first?” 

“I thought I was taking the lead.”

“Yes, but after you kiss me, please.”

It's no sacrifice for him to comply, so he does. Sehyoon loses himself in the slide of their lips together, gasping when Junhee sucks his tongue into his mouth. He gets a hand on Junhee's jaw to take back a little more control and is pleased when Junhee gives in eagerly, without protest. Sehyoon pulls away only to swing a leg over to straddle him, tipping Junhee's face up further so he can lick back into his mouth. 

When he leans back again, some indeterminate amount of time later, Junhee tries to chase his lips, but Sehyoon presses a finger to them to make him stop. 

“Wait,” he says, and is only a little surprised at how much rougher his voice sounds. “You can watch, but don't touch.”

Junhee immediately drops his hands from where they were clutching the hem of Sehyoon's shirt, long since untucked and rucked up. Sehyoon pulls it over his head slowly, flexing his arms and exaggerating the twist as he turns to toss the shirt aside. He drags a hand through his hair and watches as Junhee gulps. Sehyoon raises up on his knees and unbuckles his belt, tugging it free loop by loop. He'd been able to ignore the pressure before, focused as he was on making Junhee feel good, but his gaze is hot and Sehyoon can feel his cock twitch when Junhee licks his lips. 

Sehyoon climbs off the bed and shimmies out of his pants slowly, partly to heighten the tension and partly because he's worked up enough that there's a very real concern of him coming in his pants. He takes a deep breath, trying to center himself, and then hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs. 

“Still good?” Sehyoon asks. 

Junhee barely resists rolling his eyes. “Yes, very good.”

“I didn't mean the view. I meant you,” Sehyoon scoffs, but he finishes undressing anyway. 

“Much better now.” Junhee grins wide enough that Sehyoon thinks he can see all of his teeth. 

Sehyoon presses Junhee back onto the bed, and this time there is more heat to their kisses, skin pressed to endless, warm skin. The first time Sehyoon's cock brushes against Junhee's body, he has to drop his head into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. When they kiss and Junhee ruts up against him, Sehyoon bites his lip in retaliation. 

Experimentally, Sehyoon gathers both of Junhee's wrists in his hand and raises them above his head, pinning them in place on the bed. Junhee shivers with his next exhale, pupils blown wide. 

“Okay?” Sehyoon asks, voice pitched low, and Junhee nods. Sehyoon squeezes once and says, “Keep them there.” Once both hands are free, he cradles Junhee's jaw and kisses him deeply. 

“You get to choose,” Sehyoon rasps once he's gathered enough resolve to detach himself from Junhee's mouth so he can sit back on his haunches. “How do you want to do this?”

Junhee's eyes roam over his body almost hungrily, mouth red and wet, wrists still crossed above his head. Stretched out like this, he paints a sinful picture. Sehyoon has to pinch his own thigh to stay focused. Of course, Junhee zeros in on that with a smile. 

“Thighs,” he says, and Sehyoon's heart beats double time. Junhee tilts his head to the side, considering, and then he nods to himself. “Mine,” he clarifies.

Sehyoon swallows. “Good choice. You can move your hands now.”

While he climbs off the bed to rummage around for two more condoms and some lube, Junhee draws his legs up, bending them at the knee and keeping his feet flat on the bed. Sehyoon kneels before him once he's back in bed, and he swats Junhee's hands away when he tries to help with the condoms. 

“You said I could move my —”

“— Not like that,” Sehyoon says, focused on tearing open the condom packets without ripping the contents. Junhee’s choked moan when he finally rolls one down his shaft echoes in his head as he tries to put on his own, and he has to grip himself tightly to compose himself again. 

His hands are no longer trembling when he pops the cap on the bottle of lube, but he can see Junhee shiver again in front of him. Sehyoon takes his time warming the lube in his hand, stroking Junhee’s cock, and slicking up the insides of his thighs. He presses a thumb into one of the now-purple bruises he left behind earlier and watches Junhee's eyes squeeze shut as he tries to regulate his breathing. Sehyoon's so hard he feels like he might die, but he keeps his clean hand steady as he nudges Junhee so he will roll onto his side. Junhee goes easily, looking over his shoulder both eagerly and impatiently.

The first thrust is messy but Junhee squeezes his thighs together tighter for the second, and Sehyoon's aim drags their cocks together just right. His hand spasms around Junhee's hip. Sehyoon starts slow but his pace grows more erratic faster than he'd hoped. Junhee shakes his head when he tries to reach around and take him in hand, so instead he mouths at Junhee's neck and adjusts the angle of his hips. 

“Close,” he warns, only a little surprised at how quickly he's hurtling toward the edge. Junhee’s only response is to squeeze his thighs together even harder, rocking down to meet him, and Sehyoon comes so fast and so hard, his vision whites out briefly. 

“Fuck,” he says, muffled into Junhee’s neck, and the responding laugh is weak. “Come on,” he continues, rolling onto his back and tugging at Junhee until he turns over too. He pats his thigh with one hand and pulls again with the other, pleased when Junhee rolls over and up to straddle one of his legs.

“Can you come for me? Again?” Sehyoon asks, pressing his thigh up between Junhee's legs. 

Junhee whimpers and Sehyoon reaches up with his clean hand and cups the back of his neck, pulling him down for a messy kiss. It's more them panting into each other's mouths than something with finesse, but right now, Sehyoon wouldn't trade it for anything.

He strokes his hand up and down before settling at the small of Junhee's back. He presses in, urging him forward until he starts to ride Sehyoon's thigh in earnest. Junhee’s arms tremble where they bracket him, but he stays up, hovering over Sehyoon while rutting down against his thigh. 

“Come on,” Sehyoon says against his lips, and Junhee squeezes his eyes shut, his whole body going taut as he comes with a gasp. Sehyoon's recovered enough control over his limbs that when Junhee slumps forward, drained, Sehyoon rolls him gently to the side and rids them both of their condoms. 

“I'll be right back,” he says, kissing Junhee's forehead and the tip of his nose. Thankfully, Sehyoon stumbles but doesn't fall as he rushes to get towels to clean them up. His legs feel like jelly, but they are just solid enough for him to hobble to and from the bed a couple of times. He scrounges up some clean underwear and only goes to open the window to air out the room once they're both semi-decent and the trash bag has been tied up. They'd moved around enough that it's easy to pull the sheets off the bed without disturbing Junhee, so Sehyoon balls those up and tosses them in the basket. 

Junhee watches the proceedings with heavy-lidded eyes and mild amusement, but once Sehyoon is done, he reaches out for him. Sehyoon goes easily, curling into his side and brushing his hair back from his face. 

“Did that help?” Sehyoon asks, and Junhee makes a noncommittal noise. “Do you feel any better?”

Junhee hums, eyes closed now, contemplative and a little sleepy. “Maybe,” he says, and it feels honest, moreso when Junhee shuffles over to tuck his head under Sehyoon’s chin. 

“Okay,” Sehyoon says softly, into Junhee’s hair. 

Outside and in, the dark clouds have rolled back just enough to grant them some peace. Junhee falls asleep in his arms and Sehyoon drifts off after him to the sound of even breathing and the breeze after a storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> now that reveals are done, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/telomirage)!


End file.
